1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a computer field, and specifically to a data write circuit, a read circuit, a memory buffer and a memory module.
2. Description of Related Arts
The DDR4 SDRAM is a next generation synchronous dynamic random access memory technology, and revolutionary changes occur in the DDR4 relative to the previous SDRAM technology. The new generation DDR4 SDRAM may use the through-silicon via (TSV) technology and the multilayer manufacturing technique, and may be of 4 stacks or 8 stacks, thereby greatly improving the capacity of a memory chip. The DDR4 may work in a frequency range from 1600 MHz to 3200 MHz, and may also be expanded to a frequency range from 2133 MHz to 4266 MHz, and the work voltage thereof is even reduced to a voltage range from 1.05V to 1.25V; and, in the DDR4, the number of banks is further increased, thereby improving a circuit of an input/output interface. Relative to the DDR3 SDRAM, the DDR4 has many advantages such as large memory capacity, high work frequency, low work voltage, and small power consumption.
The work frequency of a DDR4 memory chip is high, and the error rate of a data read/write operation is greatly increased, so how to read data out of or write data into a DDR4 X4 memory chip has become a problem to be solved by persons skilled in the art.